Conventional social networks, for example, Facebook, Twitter and various forums, BBS and the like, most uses one piece of information as a basic information unit for expressing users' intensions and meanings, which has an information structure significantly simpler relative to an HTML file featuring free composing and expression. In this case, when editing the information, the users almost do not need to explain how their released information is exhibited, and the social networks would process and exhibit the information released by the user according to a predetermined format. In addition, in logic, a user interface provided by the system enables the user perform an operation, such as, release, forward and comment, by using one piece of information as an integrity. As such, great convenience is brought to exchanges between users.
With development to an on-line trend of people's life and popularity of short-text information, people's daily communication and information exchanges are simultaneously recorded in a network space.
However, in the related art, information is restricted to a short text and thus the meanings or intentions of people are hard to be expressed, or people need to compose pieces of long information to express their intentions or meanings, thereby losing the advantages of short texts. In addition, a social network using the short-text information as basic information exchange units is subjected to flood of fragmented short-text information, and failure to effectively search for the short texts due to lack of a screening mechanism.
It is a constant difficulty as how to determine a basic information structure of a piece of information in the social network such that the user enjoys convenience like releasing information in an IM system, conveniently and quickly expresses complicated intentions and meanings, fully utilizes masses of fragmented information generated in on-line activities, and greatly improves the search quality and efficiency.
In addition, in the conventional search technology, each time upon search, the user almost evaluate, screen and comprehensively understand search results. However, there is still no convenient channel for releasing the achievements of the above activities to a network system, and thus the quality of the searched information source gains a slow improvement.